


Всё могут короли

by Russian_Fic_Store, Silent_guest



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: The Vor Game, Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_guest/pseuds/Silent_guest
Summary: Авторы: Silent Guest, NyctalusНаписано на WTF 2017 для команды BarrayarГрегор выясняет некоторые подробности жизни в Форбарр-Султане в отсутствие императора. И понимает, что абсолютная монархия не такая уж абсолютная.  Или «Ой какой же был скандал, ну какой же был скандал! Но впрочем, песня не о нем, а о любви» (с)Таймлайн - сразу после романа «Игра форов».





	

– Айвен? – удивился Грегор.

Уж кого-кого, а безалаберного кузена увидеть среди череды просителей на мероприятии, иронично именуемом Майлзом «прием форов по личным вопросам», он никак не ожидал. Или младший лейтенант Форпатрил заблудился? Вряд ли, дворец тот знал как свои пять пальцев.

– Сир, – Айвен покосился на секретаря, – я прошу личной аудиенции.

Грегор на миг замер. 

– Что-то с Майлзом? – спросил он тихо. 

– Нет, с этим паршивцем все в порядке. Разговор есть.

Айвен напоминал человека, которому мелко порезали лимон без сахара и приказали сожрать все до косточки. Предстоящая беседа явно не вызывала у него энтузиазма.

– В приемной остались еще посетители? – спросил Грегор у секретаря, раздумывая, как поступить.

– Нет, только лорд Форпатрил.

– Тогда... – Торчать лишний час в рабочем кабинете не хотелось, а Айвен не был похож на человека, заглянувшего на пару минут. Так что почему бы нет, собственно? – Я собирался удрать на выходные за город. Поедешь со мной? Там и поговорим. Или у тебя были другие планы?

– Спасибо, – Айвен вздохнул с облегчением. – Другие планы были у моей матушки, но желание императора – закон.

– Женить хочет? – посочувствовал Грегор. В этом он Айвена понимал как никто другой. Цепкие ручки леди Элис были ему хорошо знакомы: первая потенциальная императорская невеста появилась во дворце вместе с первым пошитым «взрослым» костюмом Грегора, и с тех пор поток не иссякал.

– Сам знаешь. – Айвен уткнулся в комм, набирая сообщение – надо думать, разрушавшее стратегические выкладки леди Элис. 

Грегор хмыкнул. Общаться подолгу наедине, без Майлза, им с Айвеном практически не доводилось, и непонятно было, во что выльется предстоящий разговор. Но сейчас мысли кузена были написаны на лице, просты и понятны. Это успокаивало, и грубоватые армейские анекдоты, которые Айвен травил всю дорогу до поместья, казались вполне уместными. Даже охранники позволяли себе короткие смешки.

Как выяснилось, не стоило терять бдительность, когда имеешь дело с Форпатрилами – с любым из них. После недолгого, но плотного ужина – на аппетит никто не жаловался – Айвен напомнил о разговоре. 

Жилые апартаменты были декорированы в лучших традициях прошлого столетия: за тяжелыми портьерами надежно прятались бронированные жалюзи и пуленепробиваемые стекла, высокие окна подозрительно походили на бойницы, а минимальное количество выходов радовало службу безопасности. Неудивительно, что Иллиан предложил этот дом для отдыха на природе. Хотя дизайнер и горничные постарались на славу: пахло свежестью, спокойные темно-зеленые и серые тона радовали глаз. Из окна открывался вид на осенний сад, освещенный редкими фонарями, и Грегор подумал, что завтра стоит прогуляться перед завтраком. Или даже устроить себе полноценную пробежку на пару с кузеном. 

Меньше всего хотелось думать сейчас о делах, но Айвен ждал, и откладывать разговор становилось уже неприлично. Впрочем, избыточным тактом кузен не отличался, начал сам:

– Поговорим о твоей недавней отлучке, – глухой басок разорвал уютную тишину, – или точнее сказать – побеге, сир?

Грегор резко развернулся – и оказался лицом к лицу с кузеном. Невольно отступил на шаг – сердитый Айвен внушал некоторое опасение. Медведь-подросток, успевший вырасти, но не заматереть. Хотя, тут же поправил себя Грегор, вспоминая хруст чужой шеи под пальцами, – мы все опасны, и лорд Форпатрил – не исключение.

– Майлз нажаловался, – не то спросил, не то констатировал он.

Уже привычное возмущение заглушило страх. С чего вдруг младший лейтенант Форпатрил возомнил, что имеет право требовать оправданий от императора?!

– О, мелкий тоже в курсе? Не знал, – смешок Айвена отвлек, не дал разгореться ярости. – Хотя он же всегда умел влезть куда не просят.

– На каком основании вы, лорд Форпатрил, требуете нашего отчета? 

Императорское «мы» прозвучало правильно, весомо. Но Айвен, паразит, даже не поморщился. Только вяло махнул рукой:

– Брось, Грегор. Ничего я не требую. – «А надо бы» – услышал Грегор. – Старики вообще собирались помалкивать, но я с ними не согласен.

На лице Айвена появилось хорошо знакомое по совместным проказам упрямое выражение «сдохну, но не отступлюсь». Но Грегор на удочку не повелся и тона не сменил.

– Мы тебя слушаем.

– Я надеюсь, что слушаешь меня только ты, иначе придется убить охрану, – вздохнул Айвен, оглядывая кабинет – все эти шторы, портьеры, кресло с высокой спинкой и потолочную лепнину с гнездами под камеры видеонаблюдения. Взгляд его Грегору не понравился.

Он внезапно осознал, что это не шутка – его благодушный родич вполне способен, взяв нейробластер, собственноручно перебить ребят Иллиана. Медведь, возможно, вполне успел повзрослеть. Грегор мотнул головой, вытряхивая параноидальные мысли, и подтвердил:

– Прослушка отключена.

– Отлично. Ты интересовался, что здесь без тебя творилось?

– Не совсем, – дипломатично выкрутился Грегор.

Он честно запросил полный отчет в канцелярии Иллиана, но так его и не открыл. Были другие дела, более срочные. А еще ему было стыдно и не хотелось знать, сколько проблем пришлось расхлебывать другим из-за его внезапного срыва. И обещанный Майлзу разговор с графиней откладывал по той же причине. Того, что его к стенке припрет Айвен, Грегор совершенно не ожидал. Хотя если подумать, кто-то сделал бы это рано или поздно в любом случае. Он прислонился к оконному косяку, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол. Айвен продолжал напирать:

– Тебя не удивляет, почему при существующем порядке наследования Майлз не мчался сломя голову домой, а мотался по всей галактике?

Грегор задумался: а действительно, почему? Скорее всего…

– Граф Форкосиган решил затормозить процесс передачи власти, убрав ближайшего наследника из досягаемости?

– Да ты оптимист! – фальшиво восхитился Айвен. – Вообще-то с тем, сколько народу оказалось в курсе таинственного исчезновения императора, дяде Эйрелу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтоб Совет Графов не вздернул его на первой подвернувшейся осине. У Форкосиганов врагов хватает с давних времен, сам понимаешь. И чтобы сын не составил ему компанию, люди Иллиана держали Майлза так далеко от Барраяра, как могли.

– Все было настолько плохо? – Грегор сжал край подоконника, резьба впилась в ладонь. Возможно, Айвен преувеличивал.

– А вы с Майлзом решили, что все легко и просто? Объявись ты хотя бы на месяц позже, стал бы самозванцем со всеми вытекающими. А графы с превеликим удовольствием короновали бы следующего в очереди.

– Уж не тебя ли?

Грегор зябко поежился. Он начал догадываться, откуда растут ноги у желания Айвена «пообщаться».

– А кого еще? Матушка развела бурную деятельность, вовсю якшаясь с потенциальной оппозицией. Уж не знаю, с какими намерениями, но поверь – она ничего не делает наполовину. Скажи, какого дьявола ты это затеял? И не парь мне мозги «официальной версией»!

При обрисованном раскладе Айвен имел право требовать ответа. Честного, без прикрас. В лицо ему Грегор не смотрел, уставился на гобелен, за которым пряталась вспомогательная панель управления защитным полем. Иллиан когда-то показывал.

– Решил, что Барраяру будет лучше без еще одного «безумного Зерга», – выдавил усталое полупризнание. – Слухи ходят...

– Которые из? Принц Зерг на пару с Джесом Форратьером много где куролесили, слухов хватит на любой вкус.

– Ты в курсе? – удивился Грегор. Скорее обрадовался даже: пересказывать не придется.

– Да все знают – из старших. Ну и молодежь, кто интересовался новейшей историей. Я думал, дядя Эйрел давно тебя аккуратно просветил. Во всяком случае, моя мать так и сделала.

– Леди Элис – мудрая женщина.

А вот молчание графа Форкосигана в этом контексте выглядит как минимум странно…

– Не придумывай, Грегор. – Айвен будто подслушал мысль. – История довольно грязная, немудрено, что регент не рвался о ней поговорить. Они с Джесом были любовниками, потом Форратьер связался с Зергом. Плюс мутные слухи о первой леди Форкосиган… любой о таком забыть захочет. 

Вот так, невзначай, и выясняются шокирующие подробности из жизни родителей и воспитателей. Грегор медленно выдохнул и прекратил гипнотизировать гобелен. Интересно, Майлз в курсе? 

– Император обо всем узнает последним. Непорядок.

– От ошибок коммуникации никто не застрахован. Я другого не понимаю: с чего ты-то решил, что тебя посетило наследственное безумие? Вроде бы генетику часто не прогуливал, медосмотров не пропускал, суеверным отродясь не был…

Ну да. Это Майлз мог пропустить мимо ушей, додумать, позволить солгать молчанием. Он стратег и тактик, гениальный – местами. Айвен, к сожалению, аналитик. И докапываться, и уточнять факты умеет.

– Не твое дело, – предпринял Грегор последнюю попытку отвязаться от настырного родича.

– Увы – мое, – прошипел Айвен сквозь зубы. – Грегор, ты понимаешь, что именно мне пришлось бы подписать приказ о твоей ликвидации? Или ты надеялся благополучно устроиться простым работягой в дальнем уголке вселенной? Забыв о том, что сам факт твоего существования – постоянная угроза легитимности власти на Барраяре? А дети, заведи ты их вдруг по недомыслию? Клоны? Думаешь, Цетаганда не сумела бы использовать подобный козырь?

– Все-все, я понял. Успокойся.

Грегор шагнул вперед, поймал Айвена за плечи, чуть встряхнул – насколько получилось, все же этот медведь за последний год изрядно вымахал во все стороны.

– Прости, сорвался, – сник Айвен. – Лучше бы матушка сама с тобой беседовала, раз уж дядя Эйрел тушуется.

Грегор представил на месте кузена леди Элис. Нет уж, Айвен – зло явно меньшее. Хотя на редкость колючее временами. Захотелось отодвинуться, сесть. Перенервничал, ноги с трудом держат. Грегор неохотно отцепил руки и устроился в глубоком кожаном кресле. И приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону на редкость жесткого дивана:

– Садись, хватит надо мной виснуть. Все равно из меня душу вытрясешь.

Айвен диван проигнорировал. Приволок откуда-то пуфик, поставил рядом, уселся верхом. И спросил участливо:

– Так что, ты испытал сильное желание убить кого-то из гостей с особой жестокостью, испугался этого и сбежал?

– Никого я не хотел убивать, не мели чушь.

– Тогда что?

Грегор сдался. Уж лучше сказать правду, чем Айвен надумает какой-нибудь совершенный кошмар. Плотное общение с Майлзом не пошло кузену на пользу.

– Я чуть не затащил в постель охранника.

Вот и все. Сказал. Можно выдохнуть. Только Айвену в глаза не смотреть. 

– И? – недоумение в голове звучало вполне отчетливо.

– Что «и»?! – взвился Грегор. – Айвен, не говори мне, что не знаешь, чем двое мужиков занимаются в постели.

На лице родича было написано искреннее непонимание.

– И как это бывает, когда один из этих мужиков, – сквозь зубы добавил Грегор, – может приказать второму что угодно.

– И где тут безумие-то? – пожал плечами Айвен. – Ну трахнул бы его, да хоть всю охрану бы разложил в алфавитном порядке… их за твою потерю Иллиан потом поимел всех до единого, знаешь ли, причем в мозг и в личное дело. Ты, кстати, ему приказывал? Тому охраннику?

Грегор зажмурился, потер виски. Айвен действительно не видел проблемы? Или привычно прикидывался болваном?

Тот охранник... не надо было ничего приказывать, они у Иллиана ученые, все на лету ловят. Глазом не моргнул, стоял руки по швам, позволяя себя щупать. И Грегор в самом деле представил, как приказывает ему раздеться, как сует руку в его трусы, находит вялый член и дрочит, пока тот не затвердеет. Пока охранник не задышит часто, ртом, и липкая сперма не брызнет на руку. И все это с вежливым выражением лица, только что не извинившись, что встал вольно без разрешения. Грегора затошнило от отвращения к себе, к собственным непозволительным желаниям, от осознания власти в грязных, будто бы уже сейчас липких руках.

Охранника он выпроводил, и тот ушел, ровным голосом пожелав своему императору спокойных снов. Пожалуй, это и было последней каплей.

Как Айвен мог не понимать?

– Поверь, людей мало интересовало, как и с кем спит принц Зерг. Но он, по словам матушки, был личностью… безответственной, даже безнравственной. Возможно, нам повезло, что он погиб до коронации.

Айвен говорил негромко, спокойно, почти без выражения – но каждое слово продирало Грегора до кости. Император может быть паршивым человеком, но быть плохим фором права не имеет. Цинично. Но оправданно – в теории. А на практике…

Наверное, Грегор все же немного сошел с ума. Или переутомился, – эта версия ему нравилась больше, особенно в контексте разговора. Ничем другим, пожалуй, нельзя объяснить то, что он ляпнул в ответ.

– Между прочим, я и к тебе присматривался. Лет с четырнадцати – твоих четырнадцати, – поспешно уточнил Грегор. – Все еще не видишь проблем?

Дурной смех пузырился в горле, голос срывался. Айвен нахмурился, поднялся, отпихнув ногой пуфик, и протянул руку:

– Ну-ка, встань.

Подхватил Грегора за локоть, рывком выдернул из кресла.

«А на практике мне сейчас набьют морду, – отстраненно подумал Грегор. – И я даже позволю».

Но бить его, похоже, не собирались, Айвен лишь похлопал дружески по спине и заговорил. Грегор закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Напряжение медленно отпускало, хотелось забиться обратно в кресло и ни о чем не думать, но он неохотно прислушался.

– Тебе вообще было к кому клеиться? Живешь в клетке с документами, людей не видишь, фор-невесты эти – чистые пираньи… Тут на мебель начнешь кидаться. Для твоего образа жизни ты и так на редкость нормален. Со всеми случается, сир.

Надо же, Айвен на редкость тактично давал возможность без потерь отступить на исходные позиции. Сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, и не признавался император в постыдном влечении к лорду Форпатрилу. 

Грегор почувствовал, как жар заливает щеки и уши. Благо в кабинете стоял полумрак, едва разбавленный светом настольной лампы, – может, Айвен ничего не заметит.

– Нет, – больше из чувства противоречия, чем от желания донести истину, ответил Грегор. – Не в этом дело. И я могу тебе приказать, как тому охраннику.

И с чего вздумал спорить?

– Правда? – переспросил Айвен, похоже, не впечатленный угрозой. – Как насчет эксперимента?

А вот это было внезапно. Настолько, что в первый момент Грегор растерялся и не успел среагировать, а потом... потом стало вроде как поздно.

На щеках Айвена пробивалась короткая щетина. Царапала, отвлекала, поначалу мешала сосредоточиться на теплых, настойчивых губах. Потом мозги Грегора решили, что они здесь лишние, и позорно предали его – вместе с выдержкой и самообладанием. Его трясло мелкой дрожью. И, с трудом приловчившись, он бесстыже терся о чужое бедро. Под конец и вовсе отключился, – Айвен удержал от падения.

Очухался Грегор, лежа на жестком диване. Рядом маячило встревоженное лицо Айвена, а мокрое пятно на брюках не позволяло счесть происшествие вечерним кошмаром.

– Не задался твой эксперимент, – буркнул Грегор, поднимаясь. Пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял. – Я в ванную.

– Дверь не закрывай, выломаю, – предупредил Айвен.

Может. И дверь вынести, и мозг. Грегор механически запихал одежду в очиститель, встал под душ, намылился. Простые действия помогли успокоиться. Состояние было близко к шоковому, и самым благоразумным решением стал бы транквилизатор, сон и посланный к мате... отправленный к леди Элис Айвен. Все же одно дело – подозревать в себе извращенные наклонности, а другое – устроить сеанс петтинга в рабочем кабинете. Ладно хоть камеры отключены.

– Тебе помочь? – услышал он голос из-за двери. – Грегор, ты в порядке?

– Нет. На оба вопроса.

Айвен беспокоился: шаги были отчетливо слышны даже сквозь душ и ультразвук. Так что Грегор, наскоро ополоснувшись и накинув халат, вышел. Его тут же подхватили под локоть, будто не доверяя способности удержаться на собственных ногах:

– Моя кровать шире, – прокомментировал Айвен, таща его в сторону запасной спальни.

– Разумеется, она для хозяйки дома, – автоматически ответил Грегор. – Судя по твоему энтузиазму, ты давно мечтал стать императорским фаворитом, да как-то не складывалось.

Айвен споткнулся на ровном месте, замер, отпустил локоть. Грегору сразу стало холодно.

– Если хочешь, я вызову кого-то из оруженосцев, – предложил мертвым голосом. 

И полез за коммом.

– Стоп. Я пошутил. Неудачно пошутил, извини. Обойдемся без посторонних.

Только ребят Иллиана здесь для полного счастья и не хватало! Грегор сам взял Айвена за руку, потянул за собой по коридору.

– Идем. 

Кровать в нарядной, вызывающе женской спальне оказалась средненькой, но больше солдатской койки Грегора. Светлый шелковый балдахин был поднят, климат-контроль жужжал фильтром, вытягивая душный запах давно пустующего помещения. Отбросив халат в сторону, Грегор послушно забрался под одеяло и подвинулся, оставляя свободным край кровати.

Айвен аккуратно разделся до армейского неглиже – трусы и майка, – лег рядом. И замер. Даже дышал на раз-два. Пять минут неловкого гробового молчания, и...

– Я так понимаю, эксперимент с треском провалился? – поинтересовался деланно бодро. – Что-то я пока ни одного приказа не слышал. – Он натужно хохотнул, и Грегора прорвало.

Стыд, страх, смех – все навалилось разом, мешаясь и путаясь. Он ржал как ненормальный и не мог успокоиться, пока Айвен не швырнул в него подушкой и решительно не встал.

– Мне надо выпить.

– Мне тоже, – выдохнул Грегор, давя остатки истерики. – Принеси бутылку сюда.

Бокалов Айвен не нашел – или не искал, – и они пили из горла, передавая друг другу бутылку кислого красного вина. На вкус так себе, но кончилась быстро.

– Что мы делаем? – спросил Грегор чуть заплетающимся языком.

– Сейчас или вообще?

– Не надо про вообще, мне и так плохо, – пробормотал Грегор. – Сейчас.

– Понятия не имею, – Айвен пожал плечами. Они сидели на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги – полуголые и взъерошенные. – Дай хоть посмотрю, – он отобрал у Грегора пустую бутылку, швырнул под кровать и толкнул того в плечо. От неожиданности Грегор не удержался, опрокинулся на спину, дернув в воздухе ногами. И тут же зажмурился, залившись краской: у него снова стоял.

– Прекрати, – он попытался отмахнуться, но Айвен не отстал. Долго внимательно рассматривал Грегоров пах, пощупал через трусы, потом сунул руку в свои. Грегор напрягся, готовясь к обороне.

– Никак не пойму, твой больше или нет? – очень серьезно спросил Айвен и принялся стягивать трусы с обоих.

Позже Грегор решил, что глупости, которые мелет Айвен, того же происхождения, что и тонкие намеки леди Элис. Фамильное умение оборачивать любую ситуацию в свою пользу. А тогда у него заурчал в животе недопереваренный ужин, он смутился, а Айвен фыркнул и принялся торопливо дрочить, доводя собственный член до нужного для сравнения состояния. 

Грегор помнил, что пытался оттолкнуть руку и член Айвена, тесно прижатые к его собственному, но вышло, что в итоге Айвен так ничего и не сравнил – или промолчал, пощадив императорское самолюбие, Грегор не был уверен. Они переплели пальцы, члены прижались друг к другу. Айвен что-то задевал, было щекотно, Грегор дергался и смеялся, пытался то ли привстать, то ли уронить на себя Айвена. Было жарко, хорошо, после вина – почти не стыдно. Совсем не похоже на то, что описывали слухи про отца.

Через полчаса, выдохшиеся, нахохотавшиеся, так и не добравшиеся до душа, они уснули, переплетясь руками и ногами. Грегор успел подумать, что стоило бы в интересах конспирации уползти на свою койку, но Айвен оказался слишком уютным.

***

Иллиан примчался в поместье утром, поднятый среди ночи сообщением о непредвиденном визитере и отключенных камерах. Рвал, метал, грозил надрать уши обоим и пожаловаться леди Элис. Выбрал среди охраны четверых с соответствующим уровнем допуска и велел впредь предупреждать их. Уезжая, сдержанно пожал руку лорду Форпатрилу.

Последний, всклокоченный и сонный, старался произвести впечатление образцового военного – преданного и глупого. С первым Иллиан, мысленно вздохнув, был вынужден согласиться. Лорд Айвен Форпатрил слыл бесхребетником, болваном и бабником. Но лицемером он никогда не был, императора любил по-настоящему. Как выяснилось, не только по-братски. 

И лучше уж он, чем очередной Форратьер в императорской койке. С теми дело никогда добром не кончалось, Иллиан поднял в памяти тома архивных документов, которые шерстил в свое время, чтобы быть заранее готовым к, скажем так, взрослению Грегора.

И да, нужно поставить в императорских и гостевых покоях пару камер, подключенных в обход общей системы наблюдения, – с передачей данных по защищенному каналу. Роскоши закрывать глаза на происходящее СБ себе позволить не могла никогда.


End file.
